Chimp Fist
by Darev
Summary: Takes place after ASiT:Past. Monkey Fist is stranded in the past after Shego steals the Tempus Simia. Can he possibly take on Team Possible as a...chimp? In honor of Monkey Fist Appreciation Day.
1. Chapter 1

**Darev:** Orignally intended to be a oneshot, I've decided to spread this story along two or three chapters. Possibly three but we'll see. In honor of Monkey Fist Appreciation Day, I wanted to pay homage to that eccentric monkey man we all know and love. Well, not all of us (don't particularly love him myself) but he's one of the few tough male villains in the show and dammit, we guys need to step up.

Thanks to VampireNaomi for her support in my other fics and for giving me the idea to begin with. I also needed this. Working on the same story for so long can be really tiring.

Kim Possible and all characters are a product of Disney and (in the words of Future Dr. D) blah-blah blahblahblahblahblah.

* * *

_Monty, you've really hit an all-time low._

When Dr. Drakken came to him with the offer to join forces to capture the Tempus Simia, he had no delusions that everything would go smoothly or without incident. Naturally he expected Kim Possible's interference because, well, she was Kim Possible. Her existence demanded she make life difficult for those attempting to realize their destiny. To be honest, he hated her shambling, clumsy sidekick more than he hated her. He was the reason Monty was still trying to achieve his rightful status as Monkey Master while he, a poser, merely managed to steal some of the power—all of which rightfully belonged to him.

The plan seemed simple enough: uncover the Tempus Simia and use its power to shape the world in any way they saw fit. Monkey Fist once had the mystical item in his hands when he used it to go back to 3rd century Japan to bring back the ancient gorilla guardian which he assured himself would destroy Kim Possible. Why had he not just skip out on Drakken, his smart-mouthed female assistant, and that annoying Scotsman when he had the chance was beyond him. Perhaps a misplaced sense of honor which he thought he discarded years ago demanded he make good on his promise. He could have used the Tempus Simia and go off into the time stream, changing history as he saw fit.

He briefly mused on the idea of going to the exact point in time when Ron Stoppable arrived at his castle the night he attempted to infuse himself with the Mystical Monkey Power. By putting the boy out of his misery then, Monty would have become the greatest martial artist the world had ever seen and no one, not even that disrespectful red-haired teenager would have been able to stop him.

But then he realized that if they destroyed Possible and her friend in the past, there would be no one to foil his plans in the future; hence Monkey Fist did return with the gorilla guardian with the belief that it would remove these ulcers from his life once and for all.

His one opportunity to become the Monkey Master and he skewered it. What's worse he was now forced to share a cell with the two biggest idiots he had ever met.

"I want my lawyer!" Duff Killigan shouted, rattling the bars with his fat hands.

Drakken who was sulking on the bed, turned a resentful glare on the mad golfer's back. "Killigan, try to remember _when_ we are. Your lawyer is probably just starting college. He won't even recognize you."

"Aye. But I need t' talk t' someone. Anyone. I was a victim of circumstance here."

At that, Drakken sat up straight. "A victim? You helped us try to take over the world by manipulating the time stream. That's guilty by association at the least."

"Ack, yer right." Duff hung his head in defeat. Then he perked up. "But wait. I don't have a police record yet. Maybe the judge will be lenient."

"I doubt that. Afterall all you were part of a scheme that nearly killed two teenagers and their preteen counterparts. I can guarantee you that won't go well in your defense."

"I didn't do it!" He pointed an accusing finger. "It was his fault."

Even without looking back, Monty knew he was pointing at him. The martial artist was looking out the one window in their cell. He imagined he looked quite pitiful from the other side. Just another monkey trapped in a zoo he did not ask to be in. He recalled how sad those poor simians appeared; their freedom taken away by a system that persecuted those society deemed less equal than others. Monkey Fist was no one's equal. He was their superior! He had the courage to do what few ever could. He had a destiny to fulfill. A destiny that could not be questioned let alone insulted. Least of all by some overweight pansy who enjoyed dressing in skirts.

"Are you insinuating that it was my fault we were captured?" Monty turned around, hands folded behind his back, his face as stoic as the bust of a statue.

"Twas your monkey statue that failed t' get rid of Kim Possible. And t' think I actually complimented you."

"First of all, it was a gorilla. Second, I need a compliment from you about as much as I need to listen to one of Drakken's hair-brained schemes at world domination."

"My schemes aren't hair-brained," Drakken complained.

"What is it with you and monkeys?" Killigan went on as if Drakken hadn't even said a word. "The darn things are smelly and they wreck up the place. What can ye possibly fine so appealin' about em?"

A dark shadow overcame Monty's face. "For one thing, I find their company infinitely more desirable than the two of you put together."

"What now?" Duff challenged.

"They are smart. Loyal. They respect the chain of command. But most of all," his voice lowered. "I know I can always rely on them in a pinch, which is more than I can say for you."

"Ye mean t' tell me that you think I'm an idiot?"

"If the shoe fits."

Killigan growled like some feral animal. He took two dangerous steps toward Monty who didn't seem unnerved in the least. Drakken cringed in his bed. He picked up a pillow to use as a flimsy shield. "Now let's not do anything we'll all regret," He chuckled nervously. "We're a team, remember?"

"Blast you and yer team, Dr. Drakken. This ape thinks he's better than the rest of us simply because he knows a few of them fancy kung-fu moves. Well I'm about to show em' it ain't the club that makes the golfer but the man behind the kilt."

"That doesn't even make sense," Monty pointed out.

"Of course not. I'm bloomin' mad, man. And I have you t' thank for it."

"Please try to breath downwind. There isn't enough ventilation in this cell to alleviate the rest of us from your foul breath."

Killigan rolled up his sleeves. "It ain't m' breath ye have to worry about, y' bleedin' Brit."

"Jealousy does not suit you, Scot."

"Grrrrr." Killigan took menacing steps toward Fist. The latter simply stood there though he shifted his genetically altered toes slightly to prepare himself. Monty may have had a hand in their incarceration, but he was still a skilled fighter. That Killigan even considered fighting him proved just how out of his mind he truly was.

Drakken backed away into the bed until his back hit the wall. He didn't want to be anywhere near those two when the fur started flying. And between a hairy golfer and a man who combined his DNA with that of an ape, there was sure to be plenty of that flying around.

A sudden gust kicked up as a portal appeared within the cell. The three men threw up their hands to cover their faces, more to shield them from the glare of the portal, which brightened up the dimly-lit cell, than for the wind. A slender figure with long dark hair with a white streak along the upper half entered. She was wearing a black and green suit that was remarkably similar to another vixen to which they all knew well, except this one seemed more formal. A flowing green cape completed her adornments, fluttering about as the portal stayed open.

When it closed, the trio lowered their hands. Drakken was the first to speak up once he recognized this new visitor for who she was. "Shego?" His eyes widened and a big smile came across his face. He leaped off the bed. "Shego!" Running towards her, arms spread. "I knew you wouldn't let m…." A gloved hand stopped him in his face, ceasing his advance.

"Yeah. Stop. See this?" She motioned to her body with her other hand. "Is off limits to those not better acquainted."

Drakken pulled back, eyeing her in bewilderment. "Acquainted? Shego, you and I worked together for almost five years. We're an evildoer team."

"_Were_ an evildoer team. I've moved up the ladder, Dr. D. Left your rung behind a long time ago."

"Ladder?" He regarded Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan. "What ladder? What is she talking about? I don't see a ladder."

"She means she's no longer your sidekick," Monty clarified.

"Oh." Drakken scratched his head. "Wait. How can that be when you came to bust me out of prison? That's what evil sidekicks do. They spring their bosses from jail."

"I'm my own boss now. Just came here to offer you chumps a job."

"A job? Shego we have far too much work to do. Kim Possible is on our tail and if we want to break her spirit then it is time to move on to the next part of my brilliant plan." He rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Which is?" A slender eyebrow curled up.

"We go into the future just as Kim Possible is about to start her first day of high school. We'll use my juvenator to pose as teenagers, sneak in, and humiliate her so much that her spirit will be broken once and for all."

A joint "agh" went up.

"What? What are you all unisoning for?"

"That's the same plan you we tried before and it failed. Miserably." Shego told him. "Didn't I tell you that breaking her spirit wouldn't be an issue if we just broke _her_? See this is why you never manage take over the world. It pays to learn from your mistakes. Take me for example." Shego reached behind her and pulled out an ancient artifact.

"Is that the…" Killigan began.

"…Tempus Simia," Monty finished.

Drakken's eyes beamed. "Ooh you have it! Great. Now…give it to me." Drakken's attempt at swiping it from her grasp succeeded in him falling to the floor as she sidestepped.

"Did I mention anything on my person is also off limits?"

Grumbling, Dr. Drakken turned himself around. Still on the floor he glared up at Shego who was smiling at him. "Shego, stop fooling around and give me t….uh….why is your hair white?" He stood up. "And what's with the new threads? Capes went out of style years ago."

"Uh-huh. Right along with trench coats."

"Classics never die."

"What he is trying to say is that you look different. Care to tell us where you've been since you mysteriously vanished after our last foray with Kim Possible?" Monty knew something was up the moment she arrived. There was something different about her. It wasn't the clothes or the attitude, but the way she carried herself. It was a look of absolute supremacy, as if nothing could touch her. All confidence aside, she was a brand new woman.

Glancing at him over her shoulder, she smiled. "Oh here and there."

"What about when?" He pressed.

"You were always the sharpest one of the bunch, Monty. Though that's not saying much with these two."

"Hey!" They said at once.

Shego strutted over to the bars. "I did what any super villainess would do if she had the ability to travel through time. Using the Tempus Simia I made it so that I would become the supreme ruler of Earth in the future." She looked at Drakken. "Which is where I got the new threads, by the way. Middleton. The U.S.A. The whole world is now my playground. Everyone pays homage to me." She turned around; her cape flew about her in dramatic fashion. "The Supreme One!"

Drakken wasn't buying it. "Please. You never wanted to take over the world. You only wanted to help me do it."

"And people say I have the ego. I only helped you because you were paying the dinero." She rubbed her thumb along her fingers—the universal gesture for money. "Honestly I didn't know why I hung out with you as long as I did. Maybe I was waiting for something. Maybe I had nothing else better to do. Or, and here's the kicker, I was just bidding my time waiting for the right opportunity." She held up the simian artifact to admire it. "Talk about knocking. It practically kicked down my door."

"You're not making sense, Shego!"

"Dr. D, please. Even you can't be that dense. I used the Time Monkey to take over the world. I rule the future, everyone worships me, and now I've come to break you morons out of prison."

"But why?" Monty dared to ask. "What reason could you have for wanting us at your side?"

"Aye. Monkey boy is right," Killigan received a glare from Monty which he missed. "What does a woman who have everything want with three jailbirds like us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she said. When it was apparent it wasn't, she added, "I need lackeys."

"Lackeys?" Drakken repeated. "As in henchmen?"

"Lapdogs. Gophers. Whatever you want to call it. Let's face it. What good is it being the top dog if you don't have pups going around doing your ever whim?"

"You want us to serve you?" Monty asked, his voice a bit disbelieving. "That's preposterous."

"Beats sitting in jail."

"The green lass has a point."

A plasma blast nearly took off Killigan's head before he ducked. "That's Supreme One. I'm nobody's lass."

"Aye."

Monty felt a smile crease his face. "Give the girl the power to travel through time and she thinks she thinks she's earned the right to dictate orders." Shego turned on him, unflattered by the adjective. "I do believe you've let the Tempus Simia go to your head, my dear."

"Yeah. Like you and that monkey power of yours. Guess we have something in common."

The smile disappeared.

"No wait. Scratch that. We have nothing in common. You know why? Because I won!" She held up the artifact. "I did it. I am the master of the world. You aren't the master of anything…except fleas."

"Watch your tongue."

"Or what? You're going to pull some of that Ta Shing Pek Kuar garbage on me? Let me put it to you this way. If you couldn't defeat Kim Possible with that stuff, you do not stand a chance with me. Oh and by the way, I've had twenty years to perfect my training." She lit up a hand. "You don't want none of this."

"I daresay I do." Monty was gritting his teeth together. Who did this woman think she was talking to him like that? Such insolence deserved only one thing.

Luckily Drakken stepped in before any fisticuffs could be exchanged. "Now see here, Shego. You signed a contract and that means you work for me."

"What you mean this?" Shego reached behind her back again and pulled out a document. In the blink of an eye it went up in green flame.

Drakken gasped. "Shego!"

She let it drop. "Guess that makes me a free agent."

"I can't believe you did that."

"Oh puh-lease! I'm evil. I do what I want when I want. Besides, the Supreme One does not work for anyone but herself."

"But I thought we had an understanding."

"You want an understanding? Okay." She grabbed his collar and pulled him in to within an inch of her face. "Then understand this. I did NOT have to come back here. I could have just let left in the past and moved on with my life. Consider this a courtesy for the room and board. I don't owe you anything. I don't need anything from you. Everything I am I am because of me. Not you. Me. So stop talking like you pulled me out of a burning building on your back and nursed me back to health because you were nothing more than a paycheck." She threw him back. Drakken fell on his butt and looked up at her, whimpering.

Shego glared at Killigan. "And as for you." Shego stomped toward him. He held up his hands for fear that she might pummel him. Once in his face, Shego screamed, "I HATE SHEEP STEW! I didn't like when you told me about it. I didn't like it when you asked me to smell it. I sure as hell didn't like it when you forced me to eat it. I hate your clothes. I hate your accent. And for the love of God, take a damn bath!"

"It's a manly scent," he muttered.

"Ahhh!" Shego yelled at him and he fell down much like Drakken.

Finally, she turned on Monkey Fist who did not seem as ready to back down as the other two. "I take it you have something to say to me too."

"Sure do." She leaned her upper half over and scratched her sides. "Ooh-ooh, ah-ooh-ooh-ah." Imitating a monkey.

Fist was so taken aback he did not know what to say.

"Here's a rough translation. You are a freak. You're crazy. You're mentally unstable. Why any grown man would think it spiritual to imitate a monkey is beyond me. Let's face it, Fiske. Ron Stoppable kicked your ass. Ronald. Stoppable. The buffoon. The guy can barely keep his pants on straight but God Almighty he can mop the floor with Lord Montgomery Fiske."

"She does have a point there, laddie," Duff said as he stood up.

Then Drakken added, "For a guy who fancies himself the Monkey Master you don't seem to be able to handle one teenaged boy who's as much of a fluke as Kim Possible is obnoxious."

Shego smiled at Monty. "Hear that? You're not as good as you think you are."

"I am the Mystical Monkey Master."

"No you're not."

"Indeed."

"In theory, you mean. But we all know who the true monkey master is. And his name is Ron Stoppable."

"How dare you?"

"What? Did I hurt the chimp's feelings?"

Losing his composure, Monkey Fist balled his hands into fists. "I AM the Monkey Master! That boy was an accident. He foiled my plans when I could have been the greatest."

"Could have? Monty, you weren't half decent to begin with. I mean what's with those monkey ninja? Are you serious?" Shego stifled a chuckle. Then she laughed. "What a weirdo."

"Shut up!"

"Guy's a freaking millionaire and who does he hire to be his muscle? The cast of the Jungle Book. I mean come on!" She cracked up.

Drakken and Duff looked at each other—smiles slowly growing—and then joined in.

Fiske felt his anger growing. He could feel foam forming at his mouth.

"Okay, okay," Shego said through gasps. "Maybe that was a little too much." Then. "Ha! No it wasn't." She laughed even harder. The boys joined in.

"I will silence you all!" He launched into an attack, his open palm aimed directly for Shego's face. Before Duff or Drakken could even cry out in surprise he was sent flying back as a powerful blast from one of Shego's fists connected with his midsection. Monkey Fist hit the wall and slumped down. It was a full minute before he raised his head again, eyes groggy, body wracked in pain. "I…will…silence you…all." His voice came out in strained attempts to formulate sentences. Difficult as it was, he did manage to look Shego in the face. Her smirk remained burned into his memory and he wanted nothing more than to wipe it from her face forever.

"You're pathetic. I mean really."

She turned to face the others. "So. Who's ready to sign on with me? Show of hands."

Duff thought about it a moment. "Do I get t' have me choice of pars?"

"Duff old boy, when we get back, the British Isles are all yours."

That made him very happy. "Ye got yourself a deal, las," he stopped just as she grimaced. "Supreme One."

"Good. Drakken?"

The mad genius pouted like a five-year old. "But I don't want to be the sidekick."

"I don't want to be the sidekick." Shego imitated him in a baby voice. "Look I'm giving you a chance to get back at Possible. Don't think we won't see her again because we will. You can count on it."

"Wait a minute. If you're so powerful why don't you go back in time and stop her before she becomes a nuisance?"

"That's not the way I work, doc. Not anymore. Being in charge has helped me develop a taste for the finer things in life. I like to 'play with my food' sort of speak. Oh I will defeat Kimmie. But not the way you're thinking. I want to rub it in her smug little face. I want her to see that I did what no one else could. What she couldn't stop. That's why I want to be ready for so when that time comes I want to be there looking down at her, smile, and wave like this." She smiled and waved.

"Um…o-kay."

"Okay in that you agree with me or okay you'll come along?"

"Er…..the second one."

"Good. Now—wait, so that means you don't agree with me?"

Drakken sagged his shoulders. "Shego can we please just get out of here."

"Uh-huh. Not until you say it."

"Say what?" His eyes met hers and he understood. "Oh. Fine. Can we please get out of here………do I have to?"

"Yes."

"It's just that I've always known you as,"

"Say it!"

Drakken swallowed all of his pride in that one moment. God it tasted nasty. "Supreme One."

"Mmm, one more time."

"Supreme One," this time with a little more edge to his voice.

"Good boy." Now she turned to Monkey Fist who was just getting his second wind. "Last chance, Fiske. Me or the judge?"

"I will never submit to you."

"Pride goeth before the fall."

"Perhaps you should remember that."

"Be that way." She turned away from him.

"Yer not just going to leave him like that are ye?" Duff asked her. "He may be daft but he's still one of us."

"Never knew you had a sense of loyalty, Killigan. That will help you where we're going."

"It does seem kind of harsh, Sh—I mean Supreme One. I mean he could have just gone off with the Tempus Simia and leave us all stranded in the past but he came back anyway."

Don't remind me, Monty thought.

Shego began to think. "Can't argue with that. Tell you what." She turned to him. "If you ask me, I will forgive you. Go ahead. Ask if you can come along and serve me as your master for the rest of your days." She leaned toward him, ear raised. "I'm waiting."

"Never," he muttered.

"What was that?"

Fist looked up, rage filling his dark eyes until they were pools. "I said NEVER!"

Shego shuttered back. Her ear ringing. "Ouch." She regarded the others. "Well he made his choice. Let's leave him to suffer." Lifting up the Tempus Simia, she created a portal. "Next stop, the future."

Neither Duff nor Drakken moved.

"Are ye sure it's safe?" the mad golfer asked.

Rolling her emerald green eyes, Shego said, "Of course it's s….will you just get your fat ass in there?"

"Aye." Duff took a deep breath and went in.

Drakken paused to take one last look at Monkey Fist. He seemed to pity the man for some reason. There was no love lost between the two. They had never worked together prior to the Tempus Simia and knew each other only from reputation. Lord Montgomery Fiske. Heir to a vast family fortune. A noted archeologist and eccentric collector of all things simian. A footnote in his portfolio stated that he was a practioner of an ancient form of martial arts unknown to most of the world. Given his reputation for uncovering long-lost artifacts while surviving harrowing experiences in the countries he visited, Drakken felt he would make a fine addition to the team.

Seeing him brought down so quickly without so much as a last hurrah was almost sad. For the first time in many years, Dr. Drakken felt a pinch of sympathy for someone other than himself. But with villains, that never lasted too long.

"So long," he said, and disappeared through the portal.

Whether Monkey Fist heard him or not, the proud man did lift up his head. He wasn't looking at the portal though. Shego had not moved. She was still standing over him, gloating with her eyes. "What?" he spat.

"I swear you men are babies. Too proud to admit when you're wrong."

"This coming from a woman whose name rhymes with ego?"

"It's a moniker."

"That doesn't change the fact that you are the most arrogant individual I have ever met. Do you really believe yourself invincible? Your power comes from the Tempus Simia. It is an outside source. You do not wield true power. I on the other hand possess a magic so profound that it would make me a god among men. You could never understand how that feels." He snickered. "It's a wonder you feel anything at all."

"Are you done?"

"With you? Absolutely."

"Good." She knelt down so that they were face to face. "Because despite everything you've said to me, I am still going to help you out."

Unsure if he heard right, Monty's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yup. I am." Shego stood up and stepped away from him. "I'm going to teach you an important lesson." Reaching back a third time, Shego removed an object that at first appeared to be a child's toy but in reality was the crazy invention of an equally mad scientist.

Monty recognized it as soon as he saw it, but his mind was focused on something else. "Just how many things do you have back there?"

"Portable dimensional pockets. The future's a wonderful thing. You might get to see it if, when I return, you change your attitude."

"What are you…" He stopped when she activated the device. "No. Stop! Don't point that thing at me!"

Shego smiled. "Now be a good boy and hold still."

A brilliant display of light followed by Monty's scream and Shego was done. Admiring her work before heading for the portal, the Supreme One left without another word and the portal sealed shut.

* * *

Not a bad finish. Got to leave something for the next installment. Here's to Fiske hoping he'll give me a shot at next year's Fannies. Reviews are welcomed but not recquired (that last part is me being humble).


	2. Chapter 2

**Darev:** My thanks to VN and PC. Okay so it's going to be three chapters. It's been pretty easy to write so far, albeit a bit time-consuming. Let's see how MF is going to get himself out of this one.

* * *

Monty felt strange. The feeling was oddly familiar in a way as if an old war wound that hadn't bothered him in a long time had suddenly resurfaced. It wasn't painful at least, but it was very uncomfortable.

Forcing his eyes open, he found that he was still trapped in the cell. Duff Killigan, Dr. Drakken, and Shego were gone—far into the future, he would suspect. He was thankful for small miracles. He never liked any of those fools, particularly Drakken's obnoxious lady confidant who seemed to take great pleasure in ridiculing them at every turn. Such disrespect deserved punishment and after what Shego did to him he wanted to be the one to do it. No matter how long it may take, Monkey Fist will get his revenge.

Was the cell this big before?

Slowly getting to his feet, Monty checked to make sure he was alright. Nothing appeared to be damaged and for the most part he felt strangely rejuvenated. Vigor pumped through his body. Monty moved with an ease that he hadn't felt in so long. His body felt much lighter, as if half the stress that had been pinned down on him over the years had suddenly gone away. He was unnerved and intrigued at all once. Why was he feeling like this? Why did he feel so strange?

He backtracked. After being defeated by Kim Possible yet again, he, Drakken, and Killigan, were arrested and taken to jail. There, Shego appeared, apparently from the future, with an offer the mad doctor and that loathsome golfer could not refuse. Monty however, did. He tried to fight her—she beat him. Then he was lying on the floor while Shego pulled out a device….

"No."

Scanning the cell for a mirror or some kind of reflective surface, Monty felt his heart quicken as reality set in. The cell was bare except for a pair of beds and a toilet on the far corner with a partition to allow the prisoners some privacy. Such an indignant way to treat the Ultimate Monkey Master. He'd see to it that the warden pays dearly for this insult. But right now, he'd have settled for a mirror. _My kingdom for a mirror._

"Blast!" His woeful tone carried across the room. He found himself sulking on the bed Drakken once occupied with his head in his hands. "This is not happening. I cannot be trapped here like this." He bared his teeth. "If I ever get my hands on that wench I will introduce her to a level of pain such as she never knew existed." He looked at his hands; his beautiful genetically-altered hands. "With these hands I shall ring her neck." He tightened them, imagining Shego's soft throat within their clutches.

Then he realized his juvenile behavior was beyond a man of his standing and stopped. "Stop it, you fool! You are the Monkey Master. Now get a hold of yourself and find a way out of this wretched cell." Talking to oneself was not much more mature than pretending you're strangling a green woman, but right now he needed to steady his nerve. He was alone in the past with no means of returning to his own time. He'll need to think of a plan if he wanted….

His feet dangled several inches above the floor. They were quite small, Monty realized. In fact, his whole body was very small. As if gently being nudged by an invisible source, his head slowly turned towards the window. Not long ago his face would barely fit between the bars. But Monty was always thin and lithe in his youth. Adding to that his alterations and those window bars looked less imposing than they were a moment ago.

Monkey Fist wasted no time. He did not wish to remain in this cage any longer than he had to. His destiny called. This was only a minor setback. If he didn't let some bothersome, freckle-faced teenager stop him from becoming the next Monkey Master then he sure wasn't about to be stopped by a barred window.

It hovered way above his head, like a treat just out reach of a pleading dog. Monty was no dog. With hardly an effort, he leaped up to the window. His hands easily grasped the bars but there was a problem. Despite his increased agility, he lacked the upper body strength provided by his older self. Using his feet, Monty had to forcibly push himself upward along the wall. His head squeezed easily enough through the bars though the rest of his body proved a bit of an issue. Small or not, the body was many times the size of the head—and those bars were very close together.

His ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps. The mumbling of two foul-mouthed guards grew louder as Fiske struggled to untangle himself from between the bars. He'd managed to squeeze his shoulders through though that was just as the guards stopped right in front of his cell. "Hey!" Monty heard someone fumble with a pair of keys and bit his tongue when he heard the cell door swing open.

Quickly, and with considerable discomfort, he forced his torso, waist, knees, and finally his feet through the window. A guard's heavy hand was just milliseconds away from grabbing him before he hit the ground, rolled, and came up to a stand. "Too slow, Yank."

"Sound the alarm!" He heard the guard who tried to grab him yell to his companion.

Monkey Fist wasted no time in searching for an escape route. He noticed, with no mild distress, that while he may have been able to squeeze through a pair of prison bars, he was unable to cover much ground with his tiny legs and feet. His heart began to pump in his chest when he heard the prison alarm go off. Lights blinked on in numerous windows around the prison. Searchlights from the nearby guard tower began to scan the yard. Men started shouting to one another and doors slammed open. Guard dogs began to bark wildly—elated to be let out on the hunt. Along the wall, armed men began looking for the escaped convict. Monty could not tell if those were tazer guns or live weapons but he did not want to find out. As skilled as he was in Tai Shing Pek Kuar, he was still a man, and men could be hurt.

The guard dogs were getting closer and Monty could feel the noose slowly begin to tighten. No, he thought, I'm not going back. He did not want to face the guards in his current state. He was even less enthusiastic about the dogs. There was at least thirty yards between him and the main gate and searchlights prowled the entire area. Catching a small moving target would not be easy, Monty realized, but to cover that distance with his tiny legs without being caught would be a daunting experience. He doubted he could outrun a dog should he be caught. He was pretty confident a guard would be able to catch up with him, too. What's more, he was feeling winded. His small frame could not exert itself as much as his adult body had been able to.

Still, Monty swore he would not go back. He would not rot away in this damned place while he yet had a purpose in life. Fate demanded he become the next Monkey Master if it killed him, and while he'd much avoid that last part he knew he preferred it much more than the alternative.

Brains would suffice where brawn failed. He may not be able to run fast, but he still had his enhanced hands and feet. He would _climb_. Guards converged on his position. Those with dogs found the spot where he was hiding first. The canines used their heightened sense of smell to track him down while their handlers spotted flashlights over the ground. They did not find Monkey Fist. Some of the dogs converged on the wall where their muzzles turned up sharply. Each dog began to bark and the men turned their lights upward. A small, black figure was on the move. It jumped from window to window, using the bars as a means to hold itself up.

"He's up there!" One guard yelled and a searchlight fell upon the moving dot.

Monkey Fist felt his whole body freeze once the light had spotted him. He looked back, held up his hand to protect his eyes, and sneered as if that would somehow make it go away.

It didn't.

With the light to follow, one of the guards aimed his gun at Monty and fired. A pellet came within an inch of his foot and Monty cursed. Down below, the guard took aim yet again but was stopped by another. "Don't! You want to catch him if he falls?"

Sensible advice. Such a fall would surely injure him. Perhaps even paralyze him. The notion of being trapped in the past as a paraplegic only hurried his ascent. It was easy for him to make his way up to the top. Once there, however, Monkey Fist found out that some of the guards had taken the initiative. About half a dozen of them were waiting for him at the top, their lights stopping him dead in his tracks. "Freeze!"

_Damn it all!_

"He's just a kid," One of the guards muttered to his companions.

"What's he doing here?"

"Let's just bring him in. Let the warden sort him out."

"Not likely," Monkey Fist spat and made a run for it.

"Hold it!"

Monty heard them in hot pursuit and was silently grateful that none of them had the indecency to shoot a child. No doubt his appearance made this hesitant and he would use that to his advantage. The rooftop was wide but there was only so much running room. As Monkey Fist reached the edge he quickly judged the distance between the roof and the prison wall. There was no way he'd be able to make the jump.

The sound of rushing propellers filled his ears. A police chopper had come to the aid of the guards, flashing a bright light on Fiske as he neared the ledge. Stopping, Monty counted himself damn lucky for making it this far, but he was never one to settle for "almost." As the chopper came to a halt, the men chasing him formed a semi-circle around him. A loudspeaker from the chopper ringed loudly before a gruff voice spoke. "Give it up. We have you surrounded."

"On the contrary." Monty leaned back and fell off the roof. The guards immediately rushed to where they saw him fall. One man leaned his head over only to find Fiske leering up at him. He used his toes to grasp the ledge on the way down and was hanging with his head down. Seeing the guard, Monty reached up with his hands. He pulled himself up onto the guard and used him as leverage to make a mad jump for the helicopter. His tiny enhanced legs gave him enough strength to just barely cover the distance. His hands grabbed onto the bars and he held on.

"He's on the chopper!" One of the men below warned the occupants.

The pilot of the chopper, proving that not all police officers were incompetent in their job, immediately began to lower the vehicle near the rooftop so that the men below could grab Monty. Seeing his plan, Monkey Fist leaped over to the other bar and climbed up. There was a man holding a radio cord. He had been the one talking over the loudspeaker. Montgomery opened the door, catching the man by complete surprise. "I believe this is your stop, my good sir."

A moment later, the officer came flying out the passenger side. His body collapsed on the men below and they fell into a heap. Meanwhile, the pilot had to contend with a very disgruntled monkey-child. "What the hell are you?"

"Out of here." A well placed kick sent the man spiraling out and right onto the pile of men below. "Or more to the point, you are." Pulling the door shut, Monkey Fist took the controls. He had to stand and reach at an awkward angle but he only needed to get over the wall so he used his piloting skills to take him up and away. Searchlights followed the chopper until he flew beyond their reach. The prison was in an uproar from his breakout. There must have been around fifty police officers in the yard watching the whole spectacle. They could not believe that a convict was making his escape using one of their own helicopters.

Success!

Monkey Fist allowed himself a moment of jubilation. This was no small feat considering his circumstance. Just goes to show that size is not the true measure of a warrior. But now that he'd escaped, there remained the issue of what to do now?

Without the Tempus Simia, Monty had no hope of returning to his own time. He could go to England but he doubt he'd find any semblance of returning to a normal life there. Right now he was teaching a course at Cambridge University—he imagined it would be quite the brain-rattling experience for his current self to see him waltz into his office. On the one hand, Monty could always fill in his past counterpart on all future events.

With knowledge comes power and that kind of knowledge could make Montgomery Fiske more powerful than ever before. Knowing all that he did, Monty could tell his other self the locations of all the monkey idols, where to find DNAmy, and the deepest secrets of Tai Shing Pek Kuar. With his insight and the current Monty's connections, he could be the new Monkey Master before ever went online. Then there'd be no stopping him.

Ironic that Shego's attempts at humiliating him would turn out to be the best thing that could ever happen. This was a gift! Oh he could kiss that beautiful green bitch.

So many plans. So much to do. Monty had to move fast if he wanted to set in motion the events that would enable him to achieve his destiny. But then a thought crossed his mind. Kim Possible would no doubt try to stop him. She unlike he had the ability to travel through time. Back at the mansion when Monty had brought the gorilla guardian to smash the Kim Possible of the past, her future self arrived and not only destroyed the guardian but put him and his accomplices behind bars. What's to stop her from doing it again? He could just imagine him meeting the Montgomery Fiske of the past only to have Possible come streaming in through a portal. Seeing what he was about to do, the teen could prevent Monty from ever realizing he had a destiny. She could interfere with history. Monkey Fist would never have been born and Monty would live the remainder of his days as an ordinary archeologist.

No!

That cannot happen. He'd have to deal with Possible before she became a nuisance. She may be a preteen now, but she lacked the skill and training, not to mention the experience, that Monty possessed. He could defeat her. It may prove quite the challenge in this state, but Monty could not let this opportunity pass him by. Afterall, if he gets rid of Kim Possible in the past, there would be no one there to stop him in the future. And should the future Kim Possible try to stop him, he'd simply kill the younger one. The thought of seeing the future Kim fade away as her past self was smut out like a candle sent a shiver down Monty's spine. This was just too good an opportunity to pass up.

He recalled Shego's words about opportunity. Well Monty would answer it. He would deal with Kim Possible before she ever became the thorn at his side. And when that was over, maybe he'd pay Ron Stoppable a little visit.

* * *

Monkey Fist dunked the helicopter in the middle of the lake in Middleton Park. No sense making it easy on the cops. Besides, he was sure that the Upperton Police Department had alerted their Middleton counterparts about the breakout and the last thing Monty needed was a bunch of cops looking up. He flew low, just above the treetops, before he'd just reached the border between the two cities. Wanting to rid himself of the chopper as soon as possible, Monty recalled the layout of Middleton and headed straight for the park which wasn't that far off. Then when he saw the lake, he pointed the vehicle into a nosedive and leapt for the tallest branch of the nearest tree.

The helicopter made quite the ruckus as the engine sputtered out its final sounds. The propellers split apart, some fragments landing near where Monty had escaped. He had expected this, though. The police would find evidence of the crash. They would try to pull the chopper out of the water which would take time. Protocol demanded they make a sweep of the area to see if he left any traces. For that reason, Monkey Fist avoided the ground. He moved about the trees as nimbly as any monkey. Let the dogs try to follow his trail; they'd be hard-pressed trying to catch him now.

Cunning or not, Monty knew there would not be trees everywhere he went. He'd have to settle for house roofs instead. A police vehicle would drive by now and then, either out on patrol or looking for him, it didn't matter; he would not be stopped. Still, he played it safe and ducked his head until the car pulled around the corner. Then he would use the lampposts to clear the streets before moving on to the next neighborhood.

His memory served him well. When the house came into view he almost kicked himself for having it so easy. Kim Possible lived just like any other American girl. There were no gates, no sensors, no traps or warning of any kind to prevent someone with a grudge against her from taking their revenge. Didn't she realize she put those she cared for at risk by doing what she did? What's to stop some disgruntled crook that was put in prison because of her to break out, buy a handgun, find out where she lived, and just riddle the house with bullets?

Not his style, but he would not complain.

Diving behind the same row of bushes that he and his former partners in crime once used to spy on her, Monty waited. The light was on inside her bedroom window and he counted his blessings. It's as if whatever greater power watching over him wanted him to take his revenge and kindly placed the object of his hatred right in his hands. Grinning, he climbed up the exterior of the house and made his way over to her bedroom window. Monty saw a shadow pass by. He hid. Then he realized who he was dealing with. This was not the Kim Possible of the future. She was just a preteen girl now. Ignorant in the ways of the crime fighter.

That means she's vulnerable. Monty moved like the ninja he was: silent, mysterious, unseen. He landed on the windowsill and peered inside. Kim Possible was on the computer to his left. She was speaking to someone on the phone while she was typing. Monty shook his head. How could a brat prove such a hindrance to his plans? Best to get rid of her now before she becomes a bigger pain than she already was.

Leaning his ear toward the window, Monkey Fist caught the last few words of a sentence. "…thinking. But, Ron, if I put that down, people might start to get the wrong idea."

Ron? Ron Stoppable? Monty felt his ire grow.

"Yeah and if I recall you're the one who said it was too braggy." She waited for his reply. "I know that. But still…Ron, we were almost squashed by a giant gorilla statue. If my future self hadn't come when she did, you and I would be leaving pasty marks along Mr. Pazley's vault." She leaned back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other. Kim was currently wearing a pair of blue pajamas with stripes. She looked about ready to go to bed and Monty wondered whether it would prove more beneficial to wait until she is asleep bef….no. He would not steal his victory. When it comes time for her to die, he wanted her to know who did it.

"Right. Like anyone's going to believe a girl goes around fighting bad guys. What happened tonight was a fluke, Ron. It's not like we're going to go around saving people and junk. Not that I wouldn't want to help someone in trouble or anything, but it was a once in a lifetime deal. We're just kids." Then her mouth curled into a sneer. "I know anything's possible for a Possible, Mister Stoppable. But saving the world?" She became uncertain. "That's crazy."

So this is how she got the idea to become a teen heroine. Monkey Fist could not believe it. All this time he and the entire evildoer community thought Kim had chosen to fight them on her own accord out of some pathetic need to help others. Instead, it was Ron Stoppable, her ally, which prompted her on this path. Maybe he was at the wrong window.

Still, he would deal with Ron when the time comes. Right now he only cared about one thing and one thing only.

"Someone has visions of grandeur. I think you're letting the whole you not being afraid of monkeys in the future thing go to your head. So you lose your phobia and I can fight giant statues. That doesn't mean we're not like anybody else. We have more important things to do with our lives. And besides, you've got that little molerat of yours to take care of. Can't go saving the world while worrying about him too." She smiled. "Uh-huh." She typed something on the computer. "Okay, we'll talk more tomorrow. I know. I'll think on it. Go get some sleep, you sound tired. Kay. Night, Ron." She hung up.

Now was his chance. As suspected, Kim did not lock her window. Why would she? Monty slid into her room.

The evening breeze was pleasant, and it flowed through Kim's hair. Looking back, she found her window closed, undisturbed. Her eyebrow went up to indicate something "odd" had happened but dismissed it before going back to her computer. "That should do it. I'll have Ron take a look at it tomorrow." Kim turned off her desktop. She yawned and stretched out her arms. The night's close call had taken its toll on her and she was looking forward to a good night's rest.

Walking toward her bed, she pulled back the sheets and laid down. Once she turned off the lamp, Kim snuggled in as much as she could before closing her eyes. Safe and secure in her own bed, the young girl readied to drift off to sleep.

Monkey Fist had a more permanent sort of rest in mind for her.

Minutes passed and Kim's snores soon filled the air. Monkey Fist wanted to savior the moment. There were so many ways he could go about doing this; it was difficult to choose. He could feel his mouth watering at the prospect of inflicting pain. He normally abhorred brutality and all its implications. As a warrior he could kill with a touch. Pinch the right nerve and you are paralyzed. A direct hit to the temple would create a blood clot that would eventually deprive your brain of oxygen. He was a living weapon. He was a killing machine.

He was the Monkey Master.

And she was his enemy.

Kim's eyes fluttered open. She yawned. "Is…someone there?" Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up to look around. There had been no sound made and yet she sensed him. Perhaps her victories weren't all flukes. Senses tended to sharpen in the dark. People naturally feared darkness and when the eyes failed them, their other senses became heightened. With her training and innate skills, Kim Possible's were undoubtingly more advanced than most. She always seemed to have a knack for knowing when trouble was afoot.

"Kim Possible."

She gasped. "W-Who's there?" She pulled the sheet around her. Her shock and surprise was authentic. Monkey Fist smiled.

"An old acquaintance," replied a small but cultured voice. "Or a new one, depending on your point of view."

She reached over to turn on the lamp. The room was bathed in a reddish glow that Monty found all to appropriate. He would be sending her to that fiery place real soon.

Kim pushed her fear aside. A stranger had invaded her house and she was not about to take that lying down. On her feet, she began searching the room. "Come out. Show yourself."

"Are you scared?" His voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

"N-No," she lied. "I'm not."

Her hands were raised as if to fend off an attacker. Strange, he thought. A regular girl would have screamed for help or gone running out of the room into the arms of her parents. Kim had every intention of fighting off Monkey Fist by herself. The girl really did have spirit.

All the more reason to crush it. Hmm. Now that he thought about it, perhaps Drakken's original plan to crush her spirits was not so foolhardy afterall. Killing her would be one thing. Watching her break down in tears while she begs for mercy would be so much more satisfying. Oh yes. He would have his fun with her before the end.

"Where are you?" She asked. Her voice hardened. "Step out where I can see you."

A large shadow loomed over her. Kim gasped and turned around to find a small boy in a black ninja gi with his hands folded behind him. He was smiling at her. He stood in front of the lamp, hence the shadow. "Hello."

"Who are you supposed to be? And why are you in my room?" She looked down. "And what happened to your feet?"

"All valid questions. But the one you should really be asking yourself is what will you do now?"

Kim didn't know how to answer that. She stared at him. "I…I think I know you."

"Indeed," he smiled. "I am the man who is going to kill you."

* * *

I should really spend more time on my author's notes. But since I have no real insight at the moment, I'll just hope you enjoyed the chapter. See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darev**: First I must apologize for this chapter did not end the way I had intended. I am swamped with schoolwork this whole week and rushed to get it out of the way. Well a least I can add another completed story to my belt. Thanks to VampireNaomi and Peggychan. I'll take quality over quantity any day of the week.

* * *

"Kill me?" Kim repeated. Her eyes studied Monty from afar as if trying to discern whether or not he could make good on his threat. It wasn't long before a demeaning smirk crossed her young features and she put her hands on her hips. "Aren't you a little young to be threatening people?"

"I can assure you, Miss Possible, that I am more than capable of doing what I intend to do. Do not let my appearance," he gestured to himself. "Fool you. I am a master of the martial arts. My skills are legendary. While you may not have heard of me now, I promise you that in the very near future there will be many who know the name Monkey Fist."

Kim chuckled. "Monkey Fist? That's your name?"

Monty was not amused. "Indeed."

"More like Chimp Fist if you ask me." No one did and no one but her was laughing at her little quip. "Seriously. You've got to be, what, four, five years old?"

"In body, perhaps."

"More like in sensibilities. Look, kid, I don't know what you want or why you think it's funny to break into someone's bedroom in the middle of the night, but I think it's time you go back home to mommy."

"My mother passed away years ago."

Kim stopped smiling. "Oh. I-I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't. I appreciate your condolences but that doesn't change the fact that you are about to die. Now we can do this in one of two ways. One, we fight it out, in which case my superiors fighting style and experience will ensure my victory, entitling you to a warrior's death, which I personally believe is more than you deserve. Or two, you accept your fate and allow me to take my revenge without hassle. It's your choice."

"Revenge? What have I ever done to you?"

"It's not what you have done. It's what you will do."

Kim turned her head to one side. "What are you talking about?"

At this point in time, Kim Possible was just an adolescent. She'd yet to become the bane of hard-working criminals and, if his previous spying had warranted, had no indication of doing so. To kill her now would be to kill an innocent.

As much as he loathed her, he found himself hesitating. The girl would never have become a crime-fighter had she not gone on that first mission. How different would his life and those of countless other evil-doers be if the great Kim Possible was just an ordinary girl living out her days in this pleasant slice of Americana?

If Monty, Duff, Drakken, and Shego had only gone back just a bit further, they could have stopped her from saving Mister Pazley. She'd have started a successful babysitting business. It was nothing short of a fluke that Kim Possible had become a teen heroine. Yes. A fluke of monumental proportions.

"Kimberly Anne Possible," Monty began. "In the future, you and I will become enemies. We will fight many battles and you will constantly interfere with my attempts at becoming the next Monkey Master. For that, I cannot forgive you. You have been a thorn at my side for too long and now that I have the chance to put an end to your reign of obstruction rest assured I have every intention on making the most of it. When this is all over, you will no longer exist, and I will be free to pursue my destiny." Then he smiled. "Nothing personal, mind you. I only want what is rightfully mine. You understand."

"Um, hello. You're saying you want to kill me for something I haven't even done yet. That sounds very personal to me."

"Take it as you wish, my dear."

"You can't kill me."

"I can and will."

"But it's not right."

"All actions have consequences. Yours are so resounding they transcend time. The future will be a very different place without you, Kim Possible. For better or worse, it makes no difference. All I care about is how it affects me."

"Selfish much?"

"Destiny has a way of doing that. So, have you decided?"

Kim put on a strong face. "I won't do it. I won't fight a kid."

Monty smiled. "Then it's option two."

"How about I just put you to bed? You look like you could use a nap."

Monty fumed. "I am NOT a child. I simply look like one."

"Uh-huh. You act like one too. Selfishness is what being a kid is all about. Trust me. I've babysat more brats than I can remember and you more than fit the description."

"How dare you?"

"It's my room." She gloated. "Deal with it."

"Oh I'll deal with you, all right." Monty got into his fighting stance, arms raised like a monkey in an attack position. He didn't take this verbal abuse from Shego and she sure wasn't about to take it from some preteen bitch with a chip on her shoulder.

Kim dodged his first attack which was a flying leap that connected squarely with the wall. It was powerful enough to send a tremor through the room and for once all the cockiness had left Kim's character. She still didn't really believe he was who he said he was, but after watching him perform that difficult routine she started to rethink her conclusions. He turned to face her, again in that same fighting stance. Judging from the way he stood, the kid knew what he was doing. Then she looked into his eyes. There was no hesitation in them. He was determined to carry out his threat.

The little ninja darted across the room like a black blur, forcing Kim to raise her arms in defense. She was a good fighter in her own right, but some of the moves Monty was pulling off looked really advanced. His martial arts exceeded her own by years. Could he have been telling the truth?

They clashed, Monty using his abnormally, long arms to jab at Kim's midsection. She had to bend down to prevent any of the attacks from landing and used her arms to block. Using her legs to kick proved to be futile. While they packed quite a punch, kicking left her wide open for the smaller and faster Monty to get past her defenses. He was even nimble enough to use her leg as a pole, swinging on top until and tackled her torso. Monty pinned her down on the bed, his tiny, but firm hands digging their fingers into her pajamas. Kim cringed but bit her teeth. Fight of her life or not, her parents and baby brothers were sound asleep and she did not want to wake them.

"Beg," he demanded of her.

"In your dreams." She raised her knee to knock him off.

Monty flipped over the side of the bed, his head coming up shortly, smiling. "How did you know?"

Kim sat up just as Monty leaped at her again. He jumped on her back, putting one arm around her neck in a chokehold. Coughing, Kim got up and tried to shake him off. "I will make you suffer," he promised. "You will wish you never started that website."

Suddenly, Kim let gravity take over, slamming herself and Monty to the floor. Monty cried out, his little body numbing with pain and his previous taunt cut off as the air shot out of his lungs.

Kim rolled off of him and got to her knees. She grabbed him and turned him around so that she could put his arm into a painful lock. Saliva spat through grit teeth as Monty tried not to scream.

"Would you stand still? People are sleeping."

He could hardly believe it. Her life was at stake and Kim Possible only cared about not disturbing her family? Such selflessness only increased his hatred for the girl. Did she not have a sense of priority? This was a fight to the death. He came to the conclusion that she was not taking him seriously. His anger boiled over.

"Let me go, you bitch!"

She tightened the hold on him, eliciting a grunt.

"Watch your mouth!"

"Watch yours." Before she could discern the threat, Monty's lower leg reached up. Like a third hand, the foot clamped onto Kim's chin and twisted. She could feel something pop and a half-baked squeal escaped her lips. The shock had her releasing Monty and he was free at last. Monty put some distance between them and watched Kim as she scuttled away, holding onto her wounded mouth.

"I promised myself I would make you suffer." Granted it was proving more challenging than he thought, but Monkey Fist had no intention of letting up now. Taking the break in combat to massage his aching shoulder, the ninja took pleasure in watching Kim writhe in pain. He had not broken anything with that last technique, but Kim's chin did not move right. It hurt to do so. A simple shove could easily pop the bone back into place but Kim was simply not that well-trained. She was new to this whole fighting thing. Part of the discipline of martial arts was being able to deal with injuries suffered on the battlefield. Possible was a child. She had been hurt. She was scared. In the light of the moon he could just make out the moisture forming around her eyes.

"You see? This is what you get for getting in my way. Now you know the price for defying the Ultimate Monkey Mas—" A loud crack cut off his gloat and Monkey Fist stared wide-eyed as Kim popped her chin back into place. Tears flowed freely, but when her eyes opened, they were filled with renewed determination. Kim gave Monty a look he had never seen before.

"Y-Yes. As I was saying. Now you know the price for defying,"

"Shut up."

"Huh?"

"I said shut up."

"You never did know how to appreciate a good monologue."

"Appreciate this." Kim threw a book she had on her counter straight at his head. He easily dodged the thrown projectile but the momentary lapse in observation allowed Kim to close the distance. Her spinning kick sent him flying towards the window and he thudded against the wall. Monkey Fist quickly recovered but he was surprised at the force behind the blow. She had been holding back.

"I'm not afraid of you," Kim told him.

"You never were." Monty stood to the side to make himself a smaller target. "One of the few things I respect about you. But it does not take away from the fact that before this night is through, one of us will be dead."

"Why?" Then Kim shouted. "Why?!"

"It is the way of things, Kim Possible. Our paths have been intertwined from the moment we met in Cambodia. I knew you'd be trouble from the moment I met you. I just didn't think my greatest adversary would be that annoying sidekick of yours."

"What sidekick?"

"Ron Stoppable."

Kim's eyes widened.

"He will become my stoutest contender for the rank of Monkey Master. However, it is you who inspire him, you who somehow manage to harness his innate martial abilities to win every battle we've ever fought. I used to believe that without you, Ron Stoppable would never have stolen my one chance to be the undisputed master of Tai Shing Pek Kwuar. That was why I joined forces with Drakken and Killigan to begin with. By getting rid of you, I would be free from the lingering shadow that is Ron Stoppable. Our previous attempts have failed, but I will succeed where they had not."

"No. You'll lose again."

"What?"

"If what you're saying is true then I am _destined_ to stop you and so is Ron. You should have heard him on the ride home. He wouldn't shut up about his idea on fighting crime. I told him we were lucky, that it was a once in a lifetime deal that we survived that scrape with the gorilla statue. But if, just if, we manage to keep jerks like you from making the world a horrible place, then maybe that's what we will do."

"Not if I finish you off now."

"I'm still here."

"Not for long."

"Kimmy," a male voice carried. "Is everything all right?"

"Daddy!"

"Crud!" His cover blown, Monkey Fist cursed his ineptitude. Had he just sneaked into the room and finished Kim in her sleep, this would all be over and done with. But he had to play it out. He had to toy with her before the end.

"Is somebody up there with you?"

"Kind of," Kim said, only to look up and find Monkey Fist leaping out the window.

"Hey!" She ran after him.

James poked his head up from downstairs when he caught his daughter halfway out. "Kimmy! Where are you going?"

"Sorry, dad. Some villain with a grudge has come back in time to kill me before I become a teenage crime fighter who stops him from becoming the Ultimate Monkey Master, only now he's a child and he nearly broke my jaw, and you scared him away when he heard you coming so now he's gone out the window and I'm trying to catch him before he causes any more trouble."

James was silent.

"Be right back." Kim disappeared, leaving James with a look on his face that bordered on befuddlement.

* * *

No. This cannot be. He was so close to finishing her off for good. Now because of that damned father of hers he had to make a break for it. Monkey Fist had no intention of running away empty-handed. Kim Possible may prove difficult, but there was something else he could do to make sure the future played out the way he had planned.

The sidetrack wasn't far. He need only cross the street.

* * *

Ron's new pet whistled in his sleep. He snuggled warmly against the neck of his owner whose snores took up the room. Neither of them heard the window open, or saw the black shadow which crept in with hardly a step. It bounded toward the bed with murderous intent.

Monkey Fist did not intend to repeat his mistake and would make sure Ron never woke up from this sleep. A part of him wanted to wake the boy up so at least he'd see the face of the man whose life he'd made a living hell take his life. Not that Ron would know who he is. They were both complete strangers in this time period. No matter. Monty would have the pleasure of knowing what he did. Innocent or not, he would not allow a technicality to get in the way of his destiny. Ron must die—plain and simple.

He was lying on his side with Rufus on his neck. Monty positioned himself just above his head. He knew a direct hit to a certain part of the head would cause Ron's brain to clot so that he would die slowly in his sleep. Seems cheap after all he did to him, but Monty was not one to be picky. Afterall, he was about to kill a child.

It was hard to see in this light, but he did spot the one place where the nerve stood. Raising his finger, Monty readied for the final blow. "Pity you will never know me, Ron Stoppable."

"Ron!" Kim's voice carried through the window.

Ron mumbled. Before Monty could carry out the deathblow, the boy turned over, his large hand playing a wide arc through the air, coming right into contact with Monty's face. The blow was enough that he flew off the bed, hitting the floor with a loud thump.

Rufus was tossed off his neck, which woke him up. The half-blind rodent looked around, wondering what caused all the commotion. "Dammit!" He turned and could just make out the form of a small boy with a mop of unruly black hair, climbing his way back onto the bed. Something about the boy sent off an alert in his tiny brain. Rufus started to make a fuss.

"Quiet you!" Monty reached for him. His fingers found Rufus' teeth. "Ow!"

"Ron!" Kim was closer now. Monty could hear her scampering up the side of the house.

"No. I won't be denied my revenge." Monty tried again. This time he would ignore the molerat and just crush Ron's head with the brunt of his palm. Rufus attacked his foot, his small but powerful overbite piercing the skin through the hair. Monty screamed. His fall shook the entire bed.

A weary eye opened up. "Eh? Wha?" Ron sat up, his eyes lazily scouring the room. "Rufus? Kim? Huh?"

Just then Kim appeared at the window. "Careful, Ron! That guy's a freak."

"Guy?"

Monty slapped Rufus away and he flew right into Kim's open hand. She was grateful to have caught him but now Monty had a clear path to Ron. He pulled back his hand for a devastating blow to the head that Ron barely ducked in time. Ron threw himself off the bed, crawling away as fast as his shaky limbs could carry him.

"KP! There's a monkey in my room."

"More of a chimp, Ron."

"Monkey Fist!" And he went after Ron.

Kim quickly put Rufus on the windowsill and jumped onto the bed. She springboarded over Monkey Fist and landed between him and Ron. "I don't think so."

Ron cowered behind her. One sight of Monkey Fist and he was whining. "Monkey. It's a talking monkey! It's my worse nightmare come to life!"

"He wants to kill us, Ron."

"You had the same dream?"

"No. He's from the future."

"A murderous monkey from the future? Does that mean they take over the world? Oh no. It's just like the movie said. They blow it up. They blow it all up!"

"Will you shut up?!" Monty roared.

"Get Charlton Hesston on the phone. For that matter, get Peter Jackson."

"Ron."

"You're right. Andy Sertis would have more expertise on the subject matter."

Unable to take anymore of his rambling, Monty lunged at them both, his mouth wide in a hateful scream. Kim shoved Ron back and leaned back for a kick. She scored a direct hit on his abdomen and he spiraled out the window, nearly taking Rufus with him.

"Rufus!"

"Oh, Ron. I'm so sorry." They ran toward the window where the molerat was hanging for dear life outside the ledge. Ron scooped him up and nuzzled him by his chin.

"Thanks for saving my life, little buddy."

Kim smiled. "You know that molerat is pretty useful."

"Right?"

* * *

Monkey Fist could not believe it even as he hit the lawn outside the Stoppable residence. Defeated? Him? Again? How can this be?

He rolled onto his back and lay there. Never had he known such humiliation. Being defeated by teens was bad enough. Having lost to a pair of preteens when he himself was nothing more than a toddler was nothing short of horrific. How can he let this happen? He was supposed to be the Monkey Master. Fate could not possibly be this cruel.

So long as there was breath in his lungs, Monty would continue to fight. They may be tough, but he was stronger. He watched Kim mutter something to Ron who promptly disappeared from sight while she joined him below. "Ron's calling the cops," she told him. "You just bought yourself a one-way ticket to juvenile hall." Then she smiled. "Or the zoo."

"Don't." He faced her with all the conviction he could muster. "Do not make me out to be less than I am."

"I still don't know _what_ you are. All I know is you came here with the intent to hurt me and my best friend. Whatever problems we have, they're between us. I may not be a crime fighter, but I will stop you from hurting those I love."

"You….love him?"

"Of course I do. What? You don't love anyone but yourself?"

Monty did not answer.

"Figures. Well newsflash. Caring for others is what gives you strength. I can't do everything by myself but with my parents there, Ron, my brothers, I know that things will be okay. You have no one but yourself. Ron always has my back and so long as he stays there there's no way you'll ever beat us."

_I knew it. He's the secret to their success. Had I only gone after him instead of letting my vengeance cloud my judgment…_

Monty hung his head.

Kim's face softened. "You know. I kind of feel sorry for you. Are you really that mad all the time?"

Was he mad? Yes. Only a madman would do the things he had done. Did he let destiny take control of his every waking moment? Was it destiny or obsession that drove him to becoming the Master?

Either way, it had eluded him again. He had lost. Monkey Fist defeated. Conquered. Humbled.

A red vortex appeared out of thin air. Both Kim and Monty turned to see a green-garbed woman step out of the portal with her cape flowing about her.

"Shego," Monty muttered.

"How's it going? Wait don't tell me. You lost. I knew it. You wanna know how? Because I'm from the future. I know how everything turns out." She regarded Kim. "Hey there, Kimmy. Are those braces? Damn you were a goofy-looking kid."

Covering up her shame, Kim glowered at the older woman. "Who are you?"

"No one you need to concern yourself with. For now. Let's just say we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the future."

"The future? You too?"

"What? How much did this guy spill?" She turned to Monty. "You look like shit, Monty."

"Shego, please." He found himself pleading. "Change me back. I cannot defeat Kim Possible in this form."

"You can't defeat her in any form. I've seen your future, Monty, and it's not pretty. Kim Possible goes on to save the world, while you spend the remainder of your days in a mental institution. You blather on about being the Monkey Master while banging your head against the wall. I'm afraid you die a lonely, psychopathic loser with nothing but delusions of grandeur to keep you company."

"No. Please."

"Afraid so."

"I can't. It mustn't." He fell to his knees. "It cannot end like that. I-I have a destiny…it says that I…the Monkey Master…me…not Ron…c-can't end like this." He rambled on.

Shego shook her head. "Man. He really bites into this crap."

"KP, I just called the cops. They'll be here in—whoa! Who's the hot green babe?" Ron watched the exchange from above.

"So not your type," Kim said.

Shego winked. "I have that affect on buffoons. Face it, Kimmy; I'm just hotter than you."

"As if."

Shego reared back to Monty. He was even more pathetic than when she had left him. Hunched over with his head down, he was muttering denials over and over again, oblivious to the world around him. "Are we ready to cooperate now?" Monty looked up. "I offered to help you by teaching you a lesson. That lesson is humility. Face it, Monty; you were never all that to begin with. I gave you a get out of jail free card and you still couldn't look past your own ego to take me up on it." She raised one finger. "This is it: your last chance. Serve me and I will take you out of this crappy piece of suburbia to where your skills can be put to good use. My use. Say no and," she knelt down, her smile widening. "The strait jacket awaits. What's it going to be?"

Ron appeared at his doorstep with Rufus on his shoulder. He came up beside Kim and they watched the villains from afar.

"I…" This was it. Monkey Fist was facing two equally unenviable choices but at least with one there was the promise of revenge. He had been a lord too long to ever call anyone master. Shego was a pompous fool. Powerful as she was, she could be the one at the end of her ropes had the roles been reversed. Her majesty lied not within her but with the Tempus Simia and its ability to control time. If Monty were to get his hands on it then he could make it as if none of this had ever happened. It would be difficult. Dangerous to say the least for Shego was a formidable opponent.

Humility? He suppresses a smile. She didn't know the meaning of the word.

"Yes."

Shego's eyes lit up.

"I will join you if only for the chance to take my vengeance on those two." He motioned to Kim and Ron. "Promise me that and I will do whatever you ask of me from now on."

"Sounds like a deal." Shego reached behind her cloak and pulled out the juvenator. In a flash, Monty was back to his full-grown self.

"Whoa." Kim said.

"Cool." Ron said.

"Please." Shego turned around. "That's the least of my fancy gadgets. Take this for example." Shego pulled out a globe the size of her hand and tossed it on the lawn. It rolled to their feet.

"What's it do?" Ron asked.

"You'll see. Come on, my minion. The future awaits." Shego, or rather, the Supreme One, motioned for Monkey Fist to enter the portal. He stopped just short of doing just that. Turning towards Kim and Ron, Monty shared one last piece of oratory with them.

"I will see you again." Then he entered the portal.

"See ya." Shego blew them a kiss and made her exit, the red tear sealing itself shut after her departure.

Kim and Ron did not move. Rufus went down to sniff the globe Shego left behind. "Hold it, Rufus. This thing could be dangerous." Ron picked it up and held it. "Shiny though."

"Maybe we should give that to my dad. He might be able to figure out what it is." Kim touched the globe and it lit up.

"KP, it's doing something."

"I know but what?"

There was a bright flash—blinding.

A second later, Kim and Ron had their eyes glossed over. Even Rufus was affected. When it passed, the trio looked around.

Ron's eyes fell on Kim. "Kim? What are you doing on my lawn?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She looked down. "And why are we in our PJs?"

Ron's hand was outstretched as if he had been holding something. There was nothing there now. "Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure. I remember speaking to you on the phone and then….nothing."

"Me too."

"This is too weird."

"I'll say."

At their feet, Rufus scratched his little head.

* * *

The next morning, Kim woke up in her bed, the previous night's events forever lost in the recesses of her mind. She caught sight of something that did not belong there. Leaning close, Kim spotted what looked to be strands of black hair on the sheet. "That's weird." She picked it up, studied it, but when nothing came to mind she just discarded the whole investigation.

Halfway to her computer she stopped. Looking at her room as if seeing it for the first time, a strange idea came to Kim. It wasn't really her idea but being here jogged up a sensation she had. It was as if a memory lodged in the deepest part of her mind were nudging her in a direction she was unfamiliar with and yet wanted to go. Looking at the hair, Kim could almost discern what that feeling was. But nothing came back to her. "Weird."

Tossing the hair into the bin by her seat, Kim picked up the phone and punched in Ron's number. She waited until his sleepy voice responded. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ron."

"Kim? What time is it?"

"I know it's early. But listen. You know that idea you had last night—about the whole saving the world thing?"

It took a moment for him to reply. "Uh…yeah."

"Let's do it."

* * *

I decided to end it with Kim's POV. You all know what happens next. Monty joins Shego...ahem, the Supreme One in the future, raises an army of monkey ninja and battles the rebels during their raid on the palace. There was nothing more to add so I just finished it here. Here's to MF Appreciation Day. Hope I did it justice.


End file.
